The present invention relates to a method of generating a code representing a service for, e.g., printing information in a terminal, a code processing method, a code issuing apparatus, a method of providing information to a user, and a system therefor.
Along with the recent development of communication technology, the following methods have been used to provide information to users.
1: Internet Web
2: Internet push-type news distribution service
3: FAX information extraction service
4: Sending material requesting coupons attached to newspapers/magazines
5: Inquiry by free dials
6: Sending material requesting postcards
As portable information terminals are being widely used, information providing services using character information are becoming active. However, since a portable terminal has a limited display ability in size, colors, and resolution, a detail information providing service capable of compensating for it needs to be realized.
The above methods are conventionally used to acquire detail information, though they have limitations.
Methods 1 and 2 are limited to PC or terminal users well versed in the Internet environment, and it is also time-consuming to find a URL necessary for access to desired information. Method 3 is limited to FAX users. In addition, the print ability (monochrome printing and print preview) is limited, and the output cost (telephone charge or cost of paper) is for the users to bear. Methods 4, 5, and 6 are available for many and unspecified users. However, a user can acquire information several hours or several days after the request. The information provider side must also prepare a physical request processing system, resulting in an increase in information providing cost.
In a method of registering information paired with a code, normally, valid dates are set for each information because the number of codes is limited. The code of information that has expired can be reused.
When a code N of information X of a company A has expired, the code N is assigned to information Y of a company B. However, a general user who does not check the valid dates accesses information by the code N while expecting that the code N is assigned to the information X. In this case, the information Y of the company B is returned to the user. If the information Y and information X have different properties, the companies A and B and the operator who has registered the information awaken the user""s displeasure. For example, the information X of the company A is information associated with a wedding ceremony hall, and the information Y of the company B is information associated with a funeral home, the user may be displeased.
It is an object of the present invention to propose an information registration method, information management method, information registration apparatus, and information management apparatus which prevent the above-described disadvantage.
In order to achieve the above object, as a characteristic feature of the present invention, valid dates are set for a code in registering information. Especially, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a registration method of assigning a code to information and registering the information, wherein information, a predetermined code assigned to the information, the first valid dates of the predetermined code, and the second valid dates of the information which are linked to each other are registered. This method enables management of the valid date of the code.
Especially, when the second valid dates of the information are set to be shorter than the first valid dates of the code assigned to the information, the valid dates of the code can be managed.
According to a preferred aspect of the present invention, the information is advertisement information of a company.
According to another preferred aspect of the present invention, the information is information sent from a company.
According to still another preferred aspect of the present invention, the code includes an identifier for identifying an information provider.
It is another object of the present invention to prevent the above-described disadvantage of a code in terms of management.
In order to achieve the above object, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of managing information registered together with an assigned code, first valid dates of the code, and second valid dates of the information, characterized by comprising:
the information input step of inputting information to be newly registered;
the temporary issuing step for temporarily issuing a first code to the information to be newly registered;
the issue inhibition step of, when the first code is in the first valid dates of a second code already issued for information which has already been registered at a current time, inhibiting issue of the first code; and
the issuing step of finally issuing a third code having a value different from the first and second codes. If the code is still valid even after the information has expired, issue of a new code having the same value as that of the code is inhibited. This prevents an undesired code from being assigned to another company.
When the first valid dates of the code are ended, the disadvantage does not occur. Hence, according to still another preferred aspect of the present invention, the issue inhibition step comprises the step of:
when the current time has passed the first valid dates of the second code, issuing the first code as a code of the information to be newly registered; and
storing and registering the information to be newly registered together with the first code, the first valid dates for the first code, and the second valid dates for the information to be newly registered, which are shorter than the first valid dates.
According to still another preferred aspect of the present invention, the registration method further comprises searching a table, in which a plurality of codes assignable to information and valid dates of the codes are stored in correspondence with each other, for a code whose issue time is determined not to be contained in the valid dates of a code, and issuing the detected code as a code to be assigned to the information.
According to still another preferred aspect of the present invention, the method further comprises the step of controlling to display the code assigned to the information and the second valid dates in correspondence with each other.
In the management method of the present invention, a code and information that have not expired also need be properly managed. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the method is characterized by further comprising the steps of:
inputting an arbitrary code;
extracting the first valid dates stored for the arbitrary code, and the second valid dates stored for information corresponding to the arbitrary code; and
when the current time has passed the second valid dates, notifying a user that the requested information has expired.
According to still another preferred aspect of the present invention, when the current time has not passed the second valid dates, the requested information is output as valid information.
According to still another preferred aspect of the present invention, when the current time has passed the second valid dates and has not passed the first valid dates, the information is deleted as information which has expired although the code itself is marked as a valid code.
The objects of the present invention are also achieved by an information registration apparatus and information management apparatus for executing the above method.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.